


Light and Light

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Envy and Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everyone always seems to get the wrong idea about Dick's interests. He said it himself, Darkness needs the light. He knows what he wants and seeing others have it just makes him long more.





	

The first time Dick saw them fight together his breath caught in his throat. He had known them for a while. Known Midnighter longer than he had known Apollo but this was the first time he had seen them in action. The way they fought, so different but so necessary took his breath away even as envy coiled in heart.

He had been so stunned, so taken away at them together, the light and the darkness and the ready happy way that they took to their roles. The way they worked together, worked around each other, trusted each other. Dick had not stopped what he had been doing but he had found it hard to look away.

When everything had been finished and Midnighter came to tell him that he and Apollo were going to make a break for it Dick had been unable to take his eyes off the man easily hovering behind Midnighter. The smile on the man’s face, the glow to him. It was when Midnighter had chuckled that he had realized that he had been staring. The cocky wink Midnighter sent him before they left had told him what the two were heading off so fast for.

He was happy for them, the Midnighter he had met and the one he saw currently… well he liked them both but he did like the current one better. Less of a headache and a bit more honest with his feelings. But it did not change the simple fact that Dick could not have what they had and he wanted it so badly.

Darkness and Light. They fit together so well, he remembered when he had said something about their roles to Bruce. When he had talked about Bruce being the dark and him being the light and how they needed each other. Back when he had been far more optimistic about Bruce, back before things had changed for everyone.

It was painful and even silly to think back to those days. He had been Robin; he had created Robin and others had picked up the mantle he had left behind. He kept looking forward, kept moving on because it was the only thing that he could do but he knew what a problem that was for others.

Laughter behind him glance around in time to see Flash and Superman talking to Red Robin and Robin. It was strange to see those two around each other without trying to kill each other honestly. Dick’s gaze lingered on Superman and the man’s happy smile as he talked and joked with the two Robins. Dick’s gaze shifted back to the city they had saved before he sighed to himself.

X

“The man in black requested your presence?” Damian sounded smug and Bruce rolled his eyes as he sat at the computer trying to ignore the two behind him.

“Most likely he just wants me to do grunt work while Apollo is off world.” Dick chuckled. “I’ll be back soon enough.”

“I highly doubt that.” Damian sound delighted. “Maybe you should linger until the man in white returns then just maybe he’ll show some-“ Damian’s words were muffled and Bruce shook his head at the muffled gibberish along with Dick’s low mutters.

“Does everyone have the wrong idea?” Dick demanded as he apparently released Damian.

“The man in black flirted with you.” Damian teased.

“Okay yes but-“

“You flirted back.” Damian accused and Bruce’s eyebrows shot up, he wondered if his presence had been forgotten.

“Okay yes to that too.” Dick muttered. “But he and Apollo are dating now and even.” He protested. “Even if they weren’t I wouldn’t have… omg my god you’re thirteen Damian I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“You’re always staring at him. It’s obvious why with your Supes fetish and all.”

“What?” Dick squawked. “Listen to me I don’t have a-“ Bruce became of eyes on him before Dick hissed. “I don’t have a Superman fetish. Don’t even joke about that. I had a-“ Bruce turned in his chair to watch as Dick got on one knee as he scolded Damian. “I had a crush on him back when I was Robin but it was a harmless crush that I got over that never changed the dynamic between us. A perfectly normal, natural crush. Not a- a fetish.” Dick finished. “Apollo is a very handsome.” Dick’s voice quavered. “Um guy but I’m just fine with the view thank you.”

“If they try to seduce you just remembered I tried to warn you.” Damian looked far too happy saying that. Dick sighed before he squeezed Damian into a tight hug.

“Nothing like that is going to happen.” Dick snorted. “I’ve got enough to worry about without their teams to give me a headache.” He pulled back and something on Damian’s face made him shake his head. “No.” Dick said dryly. “You’re not going to the Carrier nor are you asking Midnighter to take you. Now you have training with your Father so I have to get going.”

Damian glanced in his direction and Bruce raised an eyebrow. Before he had been jealous of the obvious bond before Dick and Damian but now it just amused him. In the end, he was Damian’s father and for Damian, Dick was his brother and his first Batman. Bonds not so easily dismissed after all.

“Ready?” He asked Damian before the boy sprinted off to the changing room. Dick got to his feet and dusted off his knees. “Be careful.” Bruce instructed only to receive an eyeroll in return. “I’m serious.”

“We’re just friends.” Dick snorted before he strode off for his motorcycle. “Nothing is going to happen.”

Bruce watched him go and waited until Dick had left the cave before he allowed himself to sigh. He had not been talking the relationship between the three men. He had been talking about the mission but since Dick was obviously worrying about the relationship Bruce guessed he should as well.

X

“You still love him.” It was not a question, Apollo turned down the stove before he looked back Dick. “You still love Batman.”

“Well, yeah.” Dick admitted as he sat on the counter, he pulled on of his feet up and sighed. “Just sometimes I look at you and Midnighter and just know that, that is how it supposed to be.”

“Oh?” Apollo laughed. “Us?”

“You’re different but you’re similar too.” Dick pointed out. It was strange how he was able to talk to Apollo about things like this. Sometimes the older man just had this air around him that just made Dick feel safe. “You support each other even though your powers and abilities and even how you function are different.”

‘Ah… I think I see what you mean Richard.” Apollo muttered before he stirred the ingredients in the frying pan.

“Dick.” He corrected for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Apollo smiled at him and winked Dick rolled his eyes back at the man. “It’s easier for me to think and refer to you as Richard.”

“Add another word to your vocabulary and you wouldn’t have to worry about messing up.” Dick muttered. “Midnighter has no problem calling me Dick.”

“Midnighter does have a rather large vocabulary.” Apollo smiled. “And with a name like yours I thought you would want to avoid the jokes.”

“Heard them all I think.” Dick snorted. “Think I created some others too.” Apollo grinned back at him before they both sighed. “Just… how do you do it?”

“We make it work. I don’t want to change him I just want to be with him. He doesn’t want to change me; he accepts me as I am. We have each other’s back and we accept each other’s flaws and nightmares. We aren’t looking for perfect.” Apollo closed his eyes. “What we have works because both of us make it work. We’re upfront as much as possible and we ask questions, set limits.” He broke off to chuckle. “It’s work but it’s worth it.”

“Man you two are so crazy in love.” Dick smiled. Apollo winked at him and Dick chuckled.

“There’s no easy way… there never is.” Apollo warned him. Dick nodded sadly.

X

Dick was watching them again. Bruce thought that the Justice League should not be using Midnighter and his team so easily and frequently no matter how advantageous they were, still Dick’s face when he watched the two fighting stirred an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

Damian had been right about one thing, Dick had a thing for people like Superman. If Bruce was to recall them all he would get a headache. The notable ones had been Superman of course quickly removed by Kory but it had not been quick enough for Bruce.

Still now Kory was gone and now someone who flew, was alien enough to tick the box was pulling that envious look from Dick again. It was not just the ability of flight. Dick had talked about how weird he felt about Superman just flying with no real warning and so casually. It had amused him when Dick… Robin back then had talked about what he did felt human but what Clark did just felt more alien than any other thing he had done.

Dick loved to fly… and he loved the spotlight he was not someone made to brood or pine.

Deep in his chest his heart clenched as he watched Dick.

X

“It’s not a bad thing you know.” Bruce said. Dick looked up from where he had been making an upgrade to Damian’s bike. He had been tricked into it but he had been so impressed with the level Damian had gone that he had no real complaints.

“What’s not a bad idea?” He asked as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“If you were to…” Bruce stiffened before he continued. “Enter a polygamous relationship.”

Dick’s mouth dropped open. He heard the wrench hit the ground but he was too busy staring at Bruce’s back in shock. Bruce was a little hunched over in a way that only usually happened when he was Batman and Batman was hiding or avoiding something.

“Say what now?” He could be excused for the high level his voice went to. “I can do what now?”

“I’m aware of your interest in the Midnighter and Apollo pair.” Bruce answered quickly. Almost too quickly. “I’m certain that you’re someone that can balance the work you do here as well as balance your relationship.”

“Thank you?” Dick asked as his brain slowly fried. “But no?” Bruce turned to look at him and Dick waved his hands. “They are interested in just them you know? No room for me and even if there was I- I don’t want to.” He stressed. “They are good friends; I won’t say they aren’t attractive because it would be a lie but what I have with them currently a good old friendship is all I need.” Dick inched his nose. “Of all people.” He sighed. “Bruce I never expected to hear this from you.”

“I was just worried.” Bruce muttered stiffly. “You don’t know how you watch them, it was reasonable to assume…”

“Yeah I’m envious.” Dick chuckled. “I’m jealous because they have what I want not because I want to be with them.” He shook his head and turned back to Damian’s bike. “Let’s just drop it.”

X

“What do they have that you want?” Bruce’s voice was right in his ear and Dick sighed as he lowered his binoculars.

“The dark and the light.” He answered softly. “They are perfect, their teamwork, their relationship is what I want.” He felt Bruce next to him, a huge presence right by his side and he wanted to rest back against him.

“Is there someone?” Bruce asked. Dick stiffened but before he could even try to move away Bruce’s hand was on his elbow. “Someone else? Superman?”

“Didn’t I just say darkness and light?” Dick snorted. “Not that it wouldn’t be good but that isn’t what I want.” Bruce remained silent for a few more seconds before he released him. Dick took a relieved breath before he took the opportunity to escape.

X

“Darkness needs the light.” Bruce said softly. Dick looked behind him at Bruce in the doorway before he shrugged and continued to look out the window. The manor windows were always so huge and made it so easy to see out no matter when. Looking in was a different matter entirely.

“Yeah it does.” Dick answered after Bruce made it clear that he was not going anywhere and that he was waiting on an answer.

“I’ll always need you Dick.” Bruce said softly. Dick smiled, glad that he was backing the other man.

“I know that.” Dick said softly. “I always knew that.”

Just a soft sound, a soft tread but it was enough for him to know that Bruce had gotten closer. He made room for Bruce although there was more than enough room and felt justified when Bruce pressed next to him to look out the window. “We can’t be them.” Bruce said softly and Dick heard the amusement in the man’s voice. “You can’t fly for one and I certainly don’t kill, neither of us do.”

“I love you Bruce.” Dick said softly. No jokes, no playing or teasing.

“I know.” Bruce said softly. “I just didn’t know how much.” His wry look at Dick made him shake his head. “I just didn’t know how to take it, was it just a simple natural healthy crush?” He asked dryly. “A natural attraction? I didn’t know how to take it.”

“I just want to be there for you.” Dick answered. “You’re already open to me. We talk, we fight but you’re honest with me Bruce… not as much as you should be.” He said dryly "but you’ve already given me far more than I could have asked for.”

“You deserve everything Dick… I just don’t know if I can give it.” Bruce looked regretful before he placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. Dick turned with the touch so that they were face to face. “What I want and what I’m able to do are sometimes separate things.” He warned.

“I already knew that.” Dick smiled.

A few beats of silence passed between them in which Bruce eyed him. Dick’s anticipation had started to fade away before Bruce leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and Dick’s hands went to Bruce’s neck and shoulder to keep the man pressed against him. When they finally managed to part Bruce’s eyes were wide with desire.

Dick brushed his thumb against Bruce’s cheek before he managed to ask. “Can you do this?” Bruce’s mouth twitched before a smile formed and he crushed Dick to his chest. The kiss Bruce initiated was far harsher, far rougher and far more passionate. Dick tried to press closer even as he moaned into Bruce’s mouth. His head was spinning. He had fantasies but nothing measured up. his fingers trembled as his head spun.

As soon as it had begun it was over. Bruce still held him but Dick’s mouth felt lonely and his body was on fire. “I can do this.” Bruce smiled with his gaze on Dick’s lips. “I can most certainly do this Dick.” He whispered. “What I can’t do however, is do this downstairs. Alfred would kill me.” Dick gave a weak chuckle before he tried to push away enough. A few kisses and his knees were weak. Totally ridiculous. The kiss had to be the reason he did not figure out Bruce was up to before the man swung him into his arms. “Right.” Bruce chuckled. “Bed.” Dick’s heart pounded in his chest at Bruce’s words and all he could do was grin and hold on. He guessed he had caught the Night.


End file.
